Mystery Twist
by CLJ Hays
Summary: Bella is a two timer and leaves Edward... Bella moves to Hogwarts with Harry and expects Renesmee to live with her but Renesmee gets Eward to take her home... what will happen next... read to find our...


_**This is a crossover between HP7 and Breaking Dawn… In this Chapter Edward, Bella and Renesmee go to fight who they think is the Volturi but there is a massive twist on the way….. **_

_Bella POV- _

_As I stood there I was trying to take it all in. Renesmee was standing right beside me and Edward on the other side. I reached down to hold both their hands. As we agreed earlier in the morning if we went into this fight and died we died together. Which by the way I totally disagreed on. _

_As we walked into where Alice told us the Volturi would meet us for battle. Or so we thought it was going to be the Volturi. I was secretly hoping it would be some else, someone to take me and Renesmee away. _

_I saw someone enter however it was not the Volturi, no it was… Dumbledore's Army. Oh no not today Harry was all I could think. Luckily Edward couldn't hear my thoughts however he could hear Harry's and knew exactly why he was here but so did I. _

_It was time…. Time for Renesmee and I to go which didn't bother me one bit it was Edward that bothered me. _

_I picked up Renesmee and told her to say goodbye to daddy. She hugged him and said goodbye. All I did was look at Edward and mouth sorry to him. _

_Next thing I remember we were at Hogwarts. Home sweet home from now on. Even though Edward and I had still been going out I was also going out with Harry, I felt bad about it all so I told Harry that when he was ready he could come and get me from Forks. And so Harry did, I just didn't think that it would be today however._

_Once Renesmee and I were in our dorm and unpacking, I was startled as Renesmee suddenly spoke, "Mummy, why didn't daddy come, where are we mummy, mummy I'm scared." She said shakily. "darling don't be scared," I spoke as I sat down on the bed and patted beside me for her to come and sit down, I thought it was time to tell her the truth as she was very mature for her age of 4. "Renesmee, I think it's time to let you know the truth, darling we didn't bring daddy as daddy no longer loves me, and we are at Hogwarts with a man that makes mummy very happy, know you don't want mummy to be sad know do you?" Okay maybe some of it wasn't true. "No mummy, I want you to be happy, can this man be my new daddy?" she spoke with true certainty. "Yes of course Renesmee," Harry was going to love this. _

_Renesmee's POV-_

_I was at Hogwarts with mummy however I did not like it here, not without daddy that is. Even though I truly do want to see mummy happy I didn't want to see her without daddy, but I couldn't tell mummy this as it would make her very upset and angry at me. _

_Later that night I rang daddy to tell him to come and get me from this place, I hated it and just wanted to go home. I didn't want to disappoint mummy so I told her I was ringing Granddaddy. Harry my mums new boyfriend came in to speak to me however I didn't want to speak to him as he was the person who replaced my daddy, I did not like this man one bit._

_Once mum and Harry and everyone else were asleep I snuck out thee dorm's window. I ran out the school's gates and ran to a nearby tree, I waited for daddy and before too long he was standing right beside me. I hugged him and he picked me up and ran us back to Forks. _

_I was so glad to see all the familiar faces once we had gotten back. There was Grandma, Granddad, Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie. They seemed all happy to see me but then their facial expressions suddenly fell once daddy (aka. Edward) brought up the topic of why had mummy gone to Hogwarts with Harry, so I decided to tell them all about what mummy had told me. _

_Once I had finished telling them I saw they were both shocked and confused, I said grandma if I could go see Jacob for a while and that I would be back in time for dinner. Grandma of course said yes. _

_As I arrived at Jacob Black's house he greeted me with a huge Jacob huge. I was happy to see him too. I told him everything that happened he also had a twisted expression on his face once I finished explaining it. I laughed at Jacob and told him that I better be getting home as I promised Grandma that I would be home for dinner and not miss out on it tonight. _


End file.
